


三重谜[上]

by RAYll



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYll/pseuds/RAYll





	三重谜[上]

三重谜

所罗门×示巴，大概原著(？)向。  
r18注意。  
部分性转注意。【魔术是万能的  
我向基督教的朋友询问了原本的迷题，但是并没有找到确定的答案，因此采用fgo剧情所述。因为了涉及宗教人物，如果不能接受请小叉叉，谢谢。

 

初衷是太喜欢示巴了，她真可爱，表情也多，语音也社保。所罗门你审美可以啊。  
而且用自己画的所罗门圣肖像十连召唤了示巴，她还是第一个出来的。非常感谢女王的到来，因此必须为她做点什么。

如果不能接受，请快些小叉叉。

 

————————————————————

很久很久之前，国与国之间发生了战争，西边的小国被大国吞并，土地的所属形成了新的格局，国王们协商了表面的平衡。  
商队和旅人沟通了一个个国家，金钱与利益关系使国家各自发展起来，但是进一步的扩张却依赖军队，

 

【第一日】

从沙漠的南边，我和骆驼队跋涉了月余，终于抵达这神圣的国土。风吹起沙，在空中留下神秘的痕迹，呜呜咽咽的声音回响在耳畔，长时间的旅行让我好似看到了海市蜃楼那般的美景，但我知道那不是幻象，就算再远，魔神的眼睛也看得到远处的那位王。  
他坐在玉石的王座上，他手执法杖，银发编成发髻垂下，发尾以红宝石做饰，他的皮肤因日晒而微黑，呈健康的小麦色，手臂上盘布着魔术的刻印，那是神的眷顾，亦是王的象征。他看透未来，却缄默不言。他是所罗门，是我觐见的王。  
随行的史官记录着每天的行程，我命令他写下这历史的荣耀——我奉神的指示带来向王的三次提问——  
“当审判的时候，南方的女王要起来定这世代的罪，因为她从地极而来，要听所罗门的智慧话。看哪，在这里有一人比所罗门更大。” 【①】  
也许后世读到的正是这句话。

耶路撒冷的宫殿与我的小国完全不同，也许只是恰巧拥有了宝石金币的我的国家留存了下来，也许正是我作为女王而留下来。经商算是我为数不多的才能，怎能不打通以色列，怎能放弃更远的航路。

魔神的眼睛使我可以看到几日，甚至半月的未来，我不为国家而担忧也是如此。  
那位王，在我看到他第一眼的时候，我知道我的问题无法将他难住，因为那双眼睛拥有智慧，是看到未来的“千里眼”，无论过去无论未来，太阳底下已无新事。【②】

 

“伟大的王，请告诉我，有一个房间，里面有十扇门，打开其中一扇，其它九扇就会关闭。唯有关闭其它九扇门，才能打开剩下的那一扇门……这是什么？”  
“——这是【人】。所谓房间是指子宫。十扇门是指眼、耳、鼻、口、肚脐、以及为了排泄而产生的两个器官。人在以胎儿的形式降临时会打开肚脐上的门，而降生之后，那扇门就会关闭。”

我深深低下头，身后的女侍献上装满宝物的箱子，我想我迷上了他。

【第一夜】  
沙漠的夜很冷，失去了日光的沙海温度急剧下降，触手生凉，迎着月光的变成珍珠，无光的沉默为石。耶路撒冷的女子总是披着长巾行步匆匆于归家之路，我也入乡随俗学着她们放下长发，用纱巾御寒。  
我向王提问，自然，他给我了完美的回答。因为他拥有神的智慧，而我作为证实这一点的人而来，与他分享刻入历史的这份荣耀，他是太阳，我如月光。

独自行走在王宮，侍卫无声向我行礼，为我指明了那条通向玉座的路。  
“王……伟大的王。示巴来了。”

和想象中一样，这位王的手臂尽管看起来充满力量，但确是没有得到充分锻炼的肉体，不论怎么在智慧上与神比肩，他还是作为“人”而存在，尽管他并不像“人”那样生活。  
他似乎醒来，金色的眸子茫然的看向四周，我有些想笑，可能这是他第一次吧，第一次被不是神赐的女人服侍，而且这个黑肤的女人还是从沙漠的另一头跑了上千里而来。

“示巴……你继续吧。”所罗门的声音一如白天问答的般冷静，全然不顾接下来要发生的事。  
我有些气恼，扯下他身上的里衣，抛在地上。  
“王，这也是‘千里眼’吗？您知我今晚会来，因此屏退了妃子，嘱咐了侍卫。”  
所罗门顺从地抬起手臂，搭上我的肩，他的目光变暖，轻抚我的发，以手为梳子试图将翘起的发尾压下，但那只是徒劳。我无声的笑了，俯下身子，吻上他额头。

 

吻一个人是什么感觉？细心描绘着男人的唇形，看他因亲吻而微红的脸颊，但目光依然冷静如水。月光撒在帐上，我觉得自己的脸有些发烫，是源于白天吃了辣的食物的残留【③】，也是源于深夜溜进王宮这一举动的兴奋。  
非常好，我喜欢这个男子，因此我要与他结合。南国的女王又怎样，魔神之身又怎样，这一刻他为我屏退了闲人，这一刻我在吻他。足够啦，示巴。我对自己说，

 

我跨坐在所罗门身上，低头的时候长发垂下，深紫色与银白色缠绕，延伸至王挺立的性器。用手，用乳房，从来没有对人做过的事情在此刻似乎变成了古语印在我的脑中。啊，对，这样做他会感到兴奋。  
所罗门轻轻叹息，声音消失在耶路撒冷的夜风中。精灵带来他的心跳声，响在耳畔，沉重如鼓点，我颇有成就感地拍了拍他的头。这似乎不是僭越能解释的了，仅仅临时起意想让这个性冷淡的男人为我疯狂，想看到他更多的样子，想看到除去“王”这一身份后的他。  
反正夜还长，初学者示巴有足够的时间来试验这些。

 

【第二日】  
耶路撒冷的太阳升起之时，我再次拜见所罗门王。我向他行礼，悄悄晃了晃手镯，昨夜这手镯锁在王的手腕上，让他无法抗拒我的进攻。自然的，王没有多余的表示，似乎什么都没有发生过。

”王啊——某处传说，有一件比金钱比性命都要沉重的事物，搬运他必须四个人合力。这句传言，国王大人可曾知晓.......。“  
：——这是指【约柜】。是我从先王手中继承过来的契约之证，装载着十戒石板的箱子。它被放置在我神殿的最深处最为神圣的场所，存放的房间时刻被香烟所笼罩着。”

提起父亲大卫，所罗门没有表现出过多情感，仿佛那是一个符号，证明着自己的出身，仅此而已。我看着他的银白色头发，即使被编成发髻，也不安分地卷向不同方向。像什么呢？  
像小羊啊——牧羊人出身的大卫王，当年抱着他向神祈祷，祈祷他的孩子如同羊羔般健康成长，他成了神的“小羊”，成了万人敬仰的贤王。

我只在画像中见过那位绝世美女亚比煞，羊皮纸的寥寥几笔，不见人形却勾勒神韵。每日定时的三次沐浴，为了每时每刻保证肌肤的柔滑，书念的少女亚比煞认真的涂上香膏，用青春的肉体拥抱年迈的王。那个画面是死亡的预兆，也是新生的赞美，我这样想。

 

 

【①】太12：42节选  
【②】传道书1:9节选  
【③】埃塞俄比亚的传说中说，虽然所罗门对示巴女王一见钟情，却无奈女王对他无意。女王把贞洁视若生命，在所罗门发誓不去触碰她之后，她才肯住进所罗门的王宫。然而所罗门也提出一个条件，禁止女王触碰他宫殿里的任何东西。在女王启程回国前，所罗门为她举行了盛大晚宴，故意让女王吃下许多辛辣食物。女王半夜感到口渴时，偷偷溜进所罗门的房间喝了一瓶水。早有所图的所罗门声称女王食言在先，使他得以解除誓言的约束。就这样，所罗门得以和女王共度良宵。【噫


End file.
